


Ficlets

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: A couple of ficlets I found in a folder.  I think they were comment fic fills that never got posted.Also, I still have 10 slots left for GW month if anyone is interested in dropping a prompt or three.  You can post them here or message them to me.
Relationships: Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Kudos: 8





	Ficlets

Quatre tucked his violin under his chin, smiling as Trowa made a single test note through his flute. The sound was low and pure, echoing in Quatre’s mind the way Trowa’s touch left a lingering trace on his skin whenever they touched. He caught Trowa’s eye and nodded, the unspoken signal to begin. 

The music, a favorite song they had played together innumerable times, spilled out into the room as the two instruments blended to make something that was much more than the sum of its parts. The melody chased the harmony, then reversed it's role before twining together to make one inseparable song. Art, as always, reflecting the lives of the people who made it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He’s no angel. At least not in the white winged, benevolent cherub, kind of way. I have, however, seen him descend on the worst that humanity has to offer in a manner that is reminiscent of the avenging angels of old. In that role he is both beautiful and terrifying to behold. It takes my breathe away and leaves me in awe of his passion for justice and love of humanity. 

In reality he is just a man. Better than most, but ultimately made of flesh and bone like the rest of us. He’s kind, gentle, compassionate, dedicated, and giving. But also stubborn, guilt ridden, use to getting his way, and a workaholic who is determined to do the right thing no matter the cost to himself. 

On the other hand I have seen him widen his eyes, smile helplessly, and turn himself into the perfect, unsuspecting victim. The transformation is amazing and, if you go by his arrest record, virtually irresistible. A wolf in sheep’s clothing for the good of people he will never know.

He’s complicated, like people usually are. Not the angel some people view him as or the devil he sometimes thinks he is. Just a man, both good and bad, but mostly somewhere in between.


End file.
